1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to treating material applicators for livestock, and more particularly to such an applicator which is supported on a structure defining a geometric figure.
2. Description of the Background
Insects, including lice, grub worms and in particular flies, are attracted to animals, and the problem is particularly acute with respect to cattle. The flies can cause severe irritation to the animal, pink eye blindness in one or both eyes and even the death of the animal. Further, as with another discomfort, the animal does not grow as rapidly or additionally, or in the case of milk cows, give as much milk Heretofore many attempts have been made to solve the insect problem in the cattle industry, but none has been found to be completely satisfactory. For instance, the insecticide dispenser may be satisfactory, but it may prove difficult to have cattle utilize the device.